Šarov u zemlji bajki
<=Priče ispod zmajevih krila Negdje daleko, kaže stara bajka, daleko, čak na kraju svijeta i još jedno pola sata dalje, u Zemlji bajki, nalazi se čarobno pseće selo. Tamo ti, vele, svako pseto časkom zaluta u šumu od kostiju bježeći ispred varena zeca. Zinešli, odmah ti uleti u usta pečena ševa, zalaješ li, s grane sipaju kokošija krilca. Noću ti pod uzglavljem prijatno mirišu pržene kobasice s bijelim lukom, a čim ujutro otvoriš okce, pseći kuvar već te pita: – Želi li gospodin za doručak guskin batak ili praseće uvo? Psi su davno zaboravili put do toga sela i oni ga danas vide samo u snu. Jedini mjesec, stari svjetski putnik, zna gdje se ono nalazi. Zato mnogo kuca uveče diže glavu put zlatna mjesečeva kruga i molećivo zavija: – Auuu, kaži mi kaži gdje je pseće selo. O tome selu često je sanjao i rundavi Šarov, jedno bistro psetište iz plemena ovčarskih pasa u dalekoj zemlji Buji-Baji, negdje iza tri mora. On, istina, nije čuvao ni ovce ni jaganjce, ali je zato vodio slijepca. Zbog toga je bio uobrazio sebi da je mnogo pametniji od ostalih ovčarskih džukaca koji se povazdan izležavaju oko stada na planinskim pašnjacima. O drugim dobrim i lošim stranama našeg Šarova nećemo zasada govoriti, o tome će kasnije biti riječi, a sad najprije da vidimo kako se Šarov rastao od svog gazde: Jednog dana, na nekom velikom vašaru u zemlji Buji-Baji, iskupi se mnoštvo slijepaca, gluvonijemih, ljudi kljastih ruku, ćopavih u nogu i drugih. Većina od njih bili su zdravi zdravcati ljudi, ali su se samo pravili bolesni i nemoćni da ne bi morali da rade i da bi mogli olako da žive od pomoći drugih ljudi. Sjede oni tako i glasno traže milostinju, dok se odjednom sa svih strana oko vašarišta za čuše uzvici i neka trka. – Šta to čujem? – reče jedan lažni gluvonijemi. – Kao da dolaze gradski stražari? – Zaista, vidim njihove sjajne šljemove – povika lažni slijepac. – Evo ih, idu ovamo! – Kako bi bilo da skočimo na noge junačke, pa da damo tabanima vatru? – upita lažni ćopavko. – Kad vide da smo zdravi, baciće nas u buvaru. – Uh, kad li nekoga od njih zgrabim za vrat! – za grozi se pesnicom onaj koji se pravio da mu je ruka ukočena. Stražari su sa svih strana opkoljavali lažne bogalje. Prvog uloviše tobožnjeg slijepca. – Šta ti radiš ovdje? – grmnu stražar s brkovima od pola aršina. – Moliću, ovaj... onaj... taj... ja prodajem zj ala! – zbunjeno odgovori okati slijepac. – Zjala se prodaju samo nedjeljom i praznikom, a danas je petak i radni dan. U buvaru s njim, tamo u onu ćeliju gdje su pseće buve! – viknu stražar, pa se okrenu lažnom gluvonijemom: – A šta radiš ti? – Kradem bogu dane! – odgovori glasno nijemi. – Vidio sam svojim ušima – objasni mu slijepac. – Ono što viče, to je krupan čovjek, ono što zvecka to je sablja, a ono što lupa jesu cokule. – Pazi molim te, pa ovaj vidi na uši! – začudi se stražar, pa da bi to još bolje provjerio, primače se starcu sa strane i poškaklja ga po uhu svojim dugim brkom. – A šta je ovo, vidiš li? – Kanda će biti neki konjski rep, a možda i četka od jazavčeve dlake – nesigurno reče slijepac. – E, brajkane moj, vidim ja da ti baš ništa ne vidiš – uvrijeđeno progunđa stražar. – Vodite ga u starački dom. Vidi se da već nije ni za kakav posao kad ne razlikuje jedan svileni brk od tamo neke oštre konjske repine. – A šta ćemo s mojim Šarovom? – zabrinu se starac. – Daćemo ga strvoderu da ga ucmeka, svakako i nije nizašto drugo – surovo smrsi stražar. – E, to već ne mogu dopustiti – usprotivi se slijepac. – Šarov je dugo godina bio moj vjerni vodič i drug. Grehota bi bilo ubiti ga. – Pa šta da radimo s njim? – Bar ga pustite kud ga oči vode i noge nose – predloži im starac. – On će se već nekako i sam snaći. – Dobro, u redu – pristade stražar i viknu na Šarova: – Gubi se kud te oči nose i noge vode! Starac posljednji put za grli i pomilova svog starog druga pa krenu sa stražarima, a Šarov se uputi prema izlazu iz varoši. Onaj brkati stražar još jednom viknu za njim: – Pazi se, vidim li samo tvoj trag u blizini varoši, namotaću ga na jedno veliko klupko, pa ću tako i tebe privući u svoje šake. Čujem li tvoj lavež kako se odbija o gradske zidine, pretvori ću se u jeku ili eho, pa ću se vratititi do tebe i zgrabiću te za uši. Upamti, dakle, ako te ukebam, odraću čak i tvoju sjenku. Uplašen tim strašnim prijetnjama, Šarov podbrusi što su ga noge nosile da je samo dalje od varoši i brkatog stražara. Zaustavi se tek na devetom brdu i sjede da razmišlja kud bi sad okrenuo. Dugo je razmišljao, toliko dugo da bi to bilo dovoljno vremena da se uhvate četiri zeca, da se preskoče tri plota, da se vide dva mačka na visokom krovu i još da se jedanput mahne repom. Tek što je mahnuo repom, pala mu je na um pametna misao: – Idem da tražim čarobno pseće selo. Tamo će me vjerovatno primiti. Hajde ti sad nađi pseće selo! Otkad njega samo traže psi jazavčari: njuškaju, huškaju, zavlače se čak i u rupe jazavaca da vide nisu li ga možda digli ti prepredeni lupeži, pa ipak uzalud. Od silnog traženja toliko su istrošili noge da su im kratke kao u miša. Šarov se ipak nije dao obeshrabriti. Išao je, išao danju i noću, kasao, trčao, prašio na suncu i po mjesečini, dok ne dođe u neku sasvim nepoznatu zemlju. Na njenoj državnoj granici stajao je golem stub s velikom tablom na kojoj je pisalo: ZEMLJA BAJKI Mole se svi posjetioci da prilikom ulaska u ovu zemlju otresu običnu zemaljsku prašinu sa svojih stopala, kopita, papaka, šapa, kandži itd., a isto tako da se drže sljedećih pravila: 1) ničem se ne čudi, to je nepristojno, 2) pazi da ne pogaziš patuljke, 3) čuvaj se da tebe ne pogaze divovi, 4) od prevoznih sredstava upotrebljavaj: leteći ćilim, pticu Oja-Aja, običnu metlu i čizme od sedam milja. Vozi desnom stranom, brzina neograničena, 5) stan i hrana za putnike obezbijeđeni u "Krčmi na kokošijim nogama". Plaća se prema vještini putnika: ili ničim ili glavom. Usluga brza i tačna, 6) prilikom kupanja u jezerima čuvaj se zmajeva i aždaja. Zato plivaj s mačem, 7) privikni se da nosiš glavu u torbi, 8) ako nemaš hrabrosti, ne ulazi u ovu zemlju,ona je samo za odvažne i nemirne, 9) prenošenje čuda iz carstva bajki na običnu zemlju opasno je, zato moraš imati smjelosti, 10) ne izdaj svoga druga, to se i ovdje strogo kažnjava. Uprava Zemlje bajki: Junak Nebojša Zmaj Troglavac Patuljak Palčić Crveni Vrabac (zaboravio da se potpiše) Baš-Čelik (privremeno zatvoren u bure) Pročita Šarov sva pravila, malo se nakostriješ i od straha, ali ipak prikupi svu svoju hrabrost i pređe granicu. Evo ga u zemlji bajki. Prve noći, sve po mjesečini, Šarov stiže na granicu zečjeg sela. Na velikoj tabli pred samim selom bilo je naslikano jedno pseto kako človi pred grdno velikačkim zecom. Zeka je držao u ruci vitak prut i kao da je pitao: – No, buvolovče jedan, hoćeš li biti mekan kao zečji rep, inače ću odmah da te bijem! – Oho, odavde moraš što prije bježati, jer bi se mogao zlo provesti! – progunđa Šarov, pa se dade u tako ludi trk da je za čitavih trista metara prestigao svoju rođenu sjenku. Kad se obazreo, ugleda kako njegova sjenka juri uz brdo, pa pomisli da ga to pristiže neki zec i dade se u još bješnji bijeg, da od toga umalo nije pobjesnio. Sva njegova sreća što je u blizini bila neka veoma gusta šuma, pa kad Šarov u nju zamače, oko njega se sklopi takav crni mrak da je u njemu izgubio ne samo svoju sjenku nego i sebe samoga. – Šarove, gdje si, ne vidim te? – upita on sam sebe, pa isto tako sam sebi odgovori: – Šta me pitaš! Ne znam ni ja gdje sam. Idući polako sve za svojim nosom, Šarov se jedva ispetlja iz te šume i pođe dalje, ali ubrzo nabasa na još već u nevolju – pred samo mačje selo. E, tu si imao šta da vidiš! Na jednom stubu, kod ulaza u selo, visilo je jedno pseto vezano za rep. Na njemu su mačke oštrile svoje kandže, a kad bi siroto pseto stalo da se isuviše dernja i zavija, jedan stari glavati mačak poučno ga je korio: – Ćutkac, burazeru! Zar se ne sjećaš kako si ti jurio naše mačiće? Šarov se sjeti kako je nekad i on progonio ma čke sve dok ne bi strugnule uz kakvo drvo, pa ga od straha potrese troljetna groznica i srce mu sleti u pete. – Brrr, valja kožu spašavati! I opet je bježao i bježao. Da bi se ta njegova trka opisala kako valja, trebalo bi imati knjigu dugu pola dana, punu trnjaka, urvina, plotova i čičaka, ali u takvoj bi se knjizi izgubio i sam čitalac. Nećemo je zato ni pisati, nego ćemo uzeti čizme od sedam milja i preskočićemo sve njegove doživljaje, pa ćemo se odjednom naći... Gdje, gdje?! ... pred čarobnim i slavnim psećim selom! Evo Šarova, stigao je pred pseće selo. Od čuda je toliko zinuo, pa čisto ne vjeruje svojim očima, nego im kaže: – Lažete, oči, nije ovo istina! Imalo se šta i vidjeti! Pseće selo sa svih strana bilo je opasano visokim bedemom od šunki, ali se do njih nije moglo doći, jer je oko bedema bio dubok jendek pun divljih mačaka'. Videći Šarova, one počeše užasno da se dernjaju: – Mrnjau-frnjau, dođi ovamo da te poderemo u paperje! Nad velikom kapijom kroz koju se ulazilo u selo stajao je ovaj natpis: "Ti, koji ulaziš ovdje, ostavi napolju sve svoje buve i čičke". Šarov nije imao šta da ostavlja, jer je uz put, u velikoj trci, izgubio i buve i čičke. Zato hrabro krenu kroz kapiju i – odjednom se nađe najednom čistom zaravanjku na kome je za dugim stolom zasjedao veliki pseći sud. Za njim se zatvori velika kapija, a jedan strašan glas od sredine stola povika: – Gospodo sudije, pred naš visoki sud stupa pokorno podavijena repa ovčarski pas Šarov, po zanimanju sljepčovođa. Ovamo njegove grijehe i dobra djela! Mir, gospodo, a vi tamo u ćošku ostavite taj paunov batak. – U jendek s njim, međ divlje mačke! – Frnjau-mrnjau! – začu se nato iz jendeka. –Čekamo ga s oduševljenjem i s dvadeset nokata! Strašna opasnost već se poče nadvijati nad našeg Šarova kad se bijela kuca, njegov branilac, odjednom nečeg sjeti: – Gospodo psi, ovaj Šarov, iako se bojao vukova, jednom je čitavu noć prosjedio pored svog slijepca u velikoj šumi u koju su bili zalutali. U blizini je glasno zavijala jedna gladna vučina. Šarov je drhtao i pribijao se uz svoga gazdu, ali nije htio da ga ostavi. "Bježi, Šarove, bar se ti spasi", govorio mu je starac, ali Šarov ipak nije otišao i bio je riješen da pogine braneći slijepca. Tako su ostali sve do jutra, dok nisu naišle neke ćumurdžije i spasle ih. – Ura, živio Šarov, hrabri i vjerni drug! – gromko povika sudija i sam skoči na onaj lijevi tas, među dobra Šarovljeva djela. Tas kucnu o sudski sto, a to je bio znak da je Šarov proglašen za dobro pseto i primljen u čarobno pseće selo. – Živio Šarov! – dočeka i ostala pseća bratija, opkoliše Šarova sa svih strana i povedoše ga svečano u selo kroz špalir od pečenih zečeva. – A šta je dalje bilo sa Šarovom? – upitaće neko. Kažu da se Šarov i danas često kradom izvuče iz čarobnog psećeg sela i pođe da malo prošvrlja onim istim stazama i poljima kud je nekad prolazio. Izvuče se i još poneki njegov prijatelj. Ako ih negdje uz put vidite, upitajte samo za čarobno pseće selo. Vidjećete: ništa vam neće htjeti kazati, jer se boje da i vi tamo ne stignete i ne zdipite koju kobasicu ili pečenog zeku. Ipak se ne žalostite. Uvijek se u svijetu nađe poneko ko je zavirio u zemlju bajki, pa će vam otud ponešto ispričati. I nikad se Zemlja bajki neće izgubiti, nego se svakim danom primiče bliže nama. Sad je priči kraj. Samo još nešto o surovom stražaru koji je potjerao Šarova iz varoši. Svaku noć oko stražareve kuće, po krovu, na drveću, pod prozorom i u staroj kanti, dernjaju se, mijauču, jauču, frkću i dreče sve gradske mačke i mačori. Srditi stražar nikad ne može da zaspi, već skače iz kreveta i sa sabljom u ruci juri po mjesečini oko kuće i sve se vajka: – Uf, uf, zašto sam potjerao onoga Šarova? Sad bi me on branio od ovih prokletih maca.